


Nocturnal Activities

by Selice



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selice/pseuds/Selice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body opens to you like petals in the wind. Second-person POV, M/F.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Activities

_Turning off the Ethics Code is second-nature to you now. It was quite a stroke of fortune when you made that discovery well over a year ago._

Your body has been placed in an isolated ward in a Japanese hospital. Just another one of the survivors of the Sword Art Online death game. In the beginning, when the number of trapped number was capped at 10,000, you were merely one of many bodies placed in a single large room. And then the deaths began.

Over 3,500 players have died since that fateful day when you made the decision to put on the NervGear. The decreasing number of living players in your hospital has had you moved to an individual room. Your body is connected to a variety of machines that continuously monitor your physical state: pulse, breathing, etc. An intravenous drip supplies you with all the nutrients you need to stay alive. Waste is removed through a catheter. In short, the entire process is nearly completely automated.

_In the darkness, all you know is the woman who has given herself to you._

In the end, over a year and a half of being in this almost-coma has dulled the urgency of the outside world. Once a week, a physical therapist comes in to briefly perform light therapy on your atrophied muscles. A janitor comes by every afternoon to dispose of the waste containers and replace them with new ones. But nowadays, the SAO survivors are largely seen as objects to be maintained. And few can blame that view, for there is nothing the outside world can do to save these 6,500+ souls. Even family and friends have stopped visiting, continuing their lives in a stupor. The death game continues, and only those within can save themselves. 

But that is not what matters now. Your mind is in the game, and all that you feel is in SAO.

_She parts her robe and exposes her pale, firm breasts as she lays down before you. You mount her and lean down to capture her lips in a hungry kiss. She wraps an arm around your neck while her other hand trails its way down your chest and delicately wraps around your erect cock. Her long, feminine fingers lay ghostly touches across your manhood, smearing the drops of dew along the hard flesh, and her index finger reaches in to stroke just under the foreskin, teasing that bundle of nerves along the undershaft._

Your breathing is growing heavy, a slight flush on your cheeks. Sweat begins to bead along your forehead as a tent gradually forms between your legs.

_Your left hand wraps around her and holds her close as your tongues duel, fighting for dominance. You reach down with your right hand and begin stroking her breast, teasing everywhere but her dusky nipple. She moans into your mouth and begins to pump your shaft._

There are no staff here at this late hour, no one to observe your hands unconsciously grabbing at the sheets, no one to see the slight stain forming on your hospital gown. The moisture-wicking properties of the garment mean it’ll be gone within a few minutes anyway.

_You release her neck and begin to stroke her long, beautiful hair, making yourself drunk on her sweet, intoxicating scent. Not for the first time you wonder how such a strong, independent woman could possibly love someone like you, much less willingly surrender her body to your desires. On the battlefield, she is a sight to behold: deadly gracefulness leaving an army vanquished in her wake._

_In your bed, she is pliant, soft, and all too willing. She begins to stroke you faster as you feel her legs beginning to curl around your waist. Her insistent tugging at your neck and the way her hips are aggressively thrusting against yours leave no mistake as to her desires._

Your breath is now coming in short gasps, your own hips are beginning to thrust automatically. Not that you are aware of this, at all.

_You finally move to squeeze her needy nipple. She lets out a squeak, then squeals as you flick her hardened bud. Almost instantly, you reach down and stroke at her slit, enjoying the hot slickness you find… and the base of your palm brushes against her clitoris. She shudders uncontrollably, breath reduced to hot gasps._

_Much as it pains you to do so, you release her hand from your cock and slide her body until you are staring directly at the space between her legs.  Your goddess barely has time to react before you swipe your tongue along her slick, ending in a feather-light lick at her clit._

_The reaction is immediate and decisive. She lets out a keening cry and her hips thrust up. Her legs find their way around your shoulders and a hand grabs at the back of your head, cries of “More, more, more” spilling from her throat._

Your scrotum has tightened and you are thrusting into an imaginary woman. Unknown to you, your own body is demanding what your mind is experiencing.

_Who are you to deny a goddess? You engulf her vagina within your mouth. Your tongue continues to thrust against her, your lips suckling softly at her bud. Your fingers find their way into her sacred femininity as they curl and scissor within her. And all the while, she is sobbing, calling your name, digging the heels of her feet into your shoulders._

_You are unprepared when she bursts. She seizes up for a moment; then she shakes as if she has become a live wire, unintelligible words escaping her lips. What you do catch, are some of the most obscene curses one could hear. You smile to yourself, knowing that nobody would ever believe your woman, such a proper, serious, and stoic lady knight, could spout out the kind of language that would put any whore in bed to shame._

Sweat has beaded along your forehead and is trailing onto the bed. Your hands have moved of their own accord to your cock and you give yourself slow, torturous strokes.

_She is a warrior, and she demonstrates this by allowing herself only a few moments to bask in the glory of her orgasm before her strong arms grasp yours and pull you up. The first thing she does is pull you down and press her lips firmly to yours. Her tongue invades your mouth, stroking your inner cheeks and roof, before trailing along your lips as she eagerly takes in the taste of herself. You meet her eyes, those gorgeous, mesmerizing orbs that you could lose yourself in forever. She growls in a voice that you have fantasized for over a year about, a voice that made your cock hard as iron the moment you heard it when you first met:_

_“Fuck me.”_

_There is no room for hesitation. In a flash, she has taken your cock in her hand as her legs have locked around your waist. A fierce thrust of her hips, coupled with her legs pressing you down, and she has guided you into her._

_You are amazed at how easily you slide into her. Her fiery slickness feels like soft feminine hands bathed in hot oil rubbing all over your cock. You let out an animalistic roar as you sheathe yourself in her. The effect on your woman is similar as well: she shuts her eyes tight and gasps as she rubs furiously at her own crotch._

Your cock is fully erect and slick, precome staining the sheets. You continue to stroke up and down, up and down…

_It isn’t long before you have found a rhythm together. You lock eyes and stare at each other as you fuck like beasts in heat. This, though, is what separates you from the beasts. You are able to lose yourselves in each other’s gazes as the sound of flesh slapping against each other fills the room._

_She always insisted on eye contact whenever you make love to her._

_She is as tight as a vise as her inner muscles continue to massage your cock, and you find your vision graying out from the pleasure with every squeeze of her pussy. In turn, the feeling of your foreskin sliding back and forth on your cockhead rubs against a hypersensitive nerve patch within her walls, making stars burst behind her eyes._

_She whimpers that she’s close. She whispers that she wants you. She sobs as she demands all of you, all of it, to become one together with her._

Your body locks up.

_You thrust as hard and deep as you can into her. The rough motion snaps the thin thread of control she has been holding onto; and she arches her back and screams as she is beset with an orgasm so intense, her limbs have locked so hard around you that it almost feels as if she has fused with you. She clamps down around you, and the feeling is so heavenly you lose it. Your vision gives out as you moan her name as you release deep into her. For an eternity all you can feel is your seed flowing into your woman. She lets out a moan of her own as her hand cups your sac as you pump into her. Unbeknownst to you, what she truly enjoys the most is the feeling of your shaft and sac pulsing, flooding her with your essence._

You explode, letting out a guttural moan as your cock erupts. Your back arches ever so slightly off the bed, and it remains that way until is over, at which point you sink back down again.

_You are drunk on the afterglow. You slowly begin to move off of her, but her legs lock even harder around your waist and you feel her shake her head. “Mmm. Stay. Just like this.” She meets your gaze and lets out the most adorable smile you have ever seen from her._

_The two of you drift off to sleep, your limp member nestled between her legs and the sweet scent of her hair mixed in with the musky scent of sex filling the air like a powerful tranquilizer._

Your body has loosened up, hands falling limply to the side. Your breathing has returned to normal, and your heartbeat slows. In minutes, the wonders of modern technology will have eliminated all trace of this indulgence.

_When you wake up in the morning, she is somehow on top of you. The gentle massaging of her womanhood has made you hard as rock again, and she leans down to kiss you deeply, fucking your mouth with her tongue, showing you exactly how she wants to be fucked._

_You return her thrusts with a vigor of your own. You can never deny your goddess._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally envisioned as Kirito and Asuna, but eventually became something more ambiguous.


End file.
